Modular filtration systems employing arrays of membrane modules connected by common fluid flow manifolds are used to allow systems of varying capacity to be constructed according to the needs of a particular customer. These systems are typically constructed by building the module array and then an independent external frame or “exoskeleton” is built around the module array either in the factory or onsite to support the modules and provide a robust structure. Typically, the frames and module arrays are manufactured and transported separately due to size constraints and the assembled on site. This involves a lot of expensive “double handling” the various components of the eventual operating system.
Such support structures require costly design and manufacture as well as different designs each time the size of the module array is varied. There is a need for a simpler support system which can easily accommodate varying system size requirements while reducing structure size and cost. A compact structure enables shipping of the complete system as a single unit from the manufacturing factory to the user's site.